Toddlers and infants are frequently transported in child strollers. Designed for use with newborns up to children five (5) years or older, the stroller serves as a wonderful method of keeping the child from wandering off and providing a convenient location for a child to rest. Most strollers are typically useful for one child, and consequently are limited use for families with multiple children. Additionally, the stroller places the child facing away from the parent, which can be a frightful experience for some children who must constantly turn around to check if their parent or care provider is still there. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which strollers can be equipped to address the deficiencies identified above. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
There have been attempts in the past to invent multiple passenger children's strollers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,652 issued to Fair et al. discloses a tandem stroller with side entry and associated fold actuator comprising a folding frame type tandem stroller with a side step and a side portion of the folding frame is configured to provide a side access region to the rear seat. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a two-level travel stroller that is capable of receiving a commercially available infant carrier while transporting another child at the same time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,406 issued to Huang discloses a folding-collapsible double-seat baby stroller comprising a front seat mounted on the front side of the bottom frames, a rear seat mounted on the rear side of the bottom frames above the elevation of the front seat, and a locking mechanism adapted to lock the handle and the support frames. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a two-level travel stroller that comprises a horizontal platform that is capable of receiving and securing an infant carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,022 issued to Pring discloses a convertible multi-function stroller that comprises a removable seat. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a two-level travel stroller that is capable of transporting two (2) children.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,460 issued to Fogarty discloses a child stroller that is capable of transporting two (2) children that comprises six (6) wheels and a frame structure that supports an infant in a backpack type of carrier. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a two-level travel stroller that comprises a horizontal platform for accepting a removable infant carrier, nor does it appear to be designed to provide an infant carrier that is positioned above the second child.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,835 issued to Huang discloses a handle height adjuster for baby carriage. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a two-level travel stroller for children that provides the ability to transport two (2) children at one (1) time in the same stroller.
U.S. Pat. No. D 465,754 issued to Huang discloses a double-seat stroller that appears to comprise one (1) seat located in front of the other. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed apparatus, nor does it appear to disclose a two-level travel stroller that permits the placement of an infant carrier on a horizontal platform in such a manner that the infant is able to view the caregiver at all times.
U.S. Pat. No. D 455,679 issued to Tai et al. discloses a double seat pedicab. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed apparatus, nor does it appear to disclose a two-level travel stroller that permits the placement of an infant carrier on a horizontal platform in such a manner that the infant is able to view the caregiver at all times.
U.S. Pat. No. D 430,076 issued to Suttle discloses a two-level stroller that appears to comprise an infant carrier mounted above a conventional stroller seat. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed apparatus, nor is it clear whether the Patent describes a carrier that is removable attachable to the stroller.
U.S. Pat. No. D 429,476 issued to Gehr discloses a dual stroller that appears to be two infant carriers located on in front of the other. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed apparatus, nor does this patent appear to comprise a removable infant carrier located above a conventional child carrier seat.